Crash
by Steel Fox
Summary: It was beautiful day...perfect in everyway until something happened. L/E and M/G. Not really very good but what do you think?


AN: I have absolutely no idea where this story came from but I thought I would put up the beginning just to see how it goes.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire.

****

Crash

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was blue and clear of any clouds. The weather was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold just right. The school holidays had just started and Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon had many plans. Lizzie had been dating her all time crush Ethan for almost a month and the two were getting along very well. Miranda and Gordo had just started to date and were just getting to know each other on that different level. The group was just getting ready to embark on the last year of high school and were planning on making the most of their last school holidays. 

"Mija, we will be leaving in an hour. Are you sure you will be alright on your own?" Miranda's mother asked while frantically packing things. Miranda's mother (Lita) and her father (Juno) were getting ready to take Miranda's younger sister Kelli to a dancing competition for a week and then to visit some relatives. They were going to be driving.

"Yes mum. I will be fine. Don't worry. Are you sure you have everything packed?" Miranda asked.

"Sure do," answered Juno, "Lita don't worry Miranda is old enough to be taking care of herself."

"I know but still…"Lita started.

"It's alright mum, I'll be fine. I've got the McGuire's and the Gordon's if I need anything. Relax and have fun. You deserve it."

"Alright. Now where is Kelli? If we are all ready we may as well head off," said Lita.

Just then Kelli bounced down the stairs. She was a bubbly seven year old with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark eyes. She loved to dance Hip Hop and Jazz Ballet and had been chosen specially for this competition from her dancing group and was very excited about it.

"I'm here."

"Then let's go," stated Juno.

Lita gave her older daughter a hug, "be good. We will call you when we get there okay?" 

"Alright mum," Miranda replied.

"Have fun Miranda," Juno said as he also hugged Miranda.

"Thanks."

Miranda bent down to give her younger sister a hug, "be good for mum and dad Kelli and dance your best alright?"

"Course I will Anda," the younger girl replied.

Miranda walked her family to the door and waved as they backed out the driveway smiling. Once they were out of sight she walked back into the house to get her bag and lock up the house. She was meeting Lizzie, Gordo and Ethan for lunch.

The group came over to Miranda's house after lunch to have movie night to celebrate the beginning of the school holidays. Stocked up with movie munchies and DVD's the group went about organising themselves. Lizzie and Ethan organised the loungeroom for a night of movies while Gordo and Miranda organised the munchies. Miranda poured some chips into a bowl and took them out to the loungeroom. The group started to watch the movies. After the first movie they decided to order the pizza for dinner. Miranda leaned against the doorway while Ethan and Lizzie argued over which pizza to order.

"Hawaiian"

"Meatlovers"

"Hawaiian!"

"Meatlovers!"

Gordo came up behind Miranda and wrapped his arms around her. Miranda leaned back into him. 

"Why don't we order two pizzas?" he whispered into her ear.

"I already have," she replied, " I just didn't want to break up the quarrel."

Gordo laughed quietly.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That was quick," said Miranda.

"Yeah," replied Gordo.

Miranda went to answer the door but instead of finding the pizza delivery boy she found two uniformed police officers.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miranda Sanchez?" asked one of the police officers.

"Yes that's me," answered Miranda confused.

"My name is Detective Jess Halloway," said the female officer, " I have the unfortunate duty of informing you that your parents and sister have been injured in a car accident and have been taken to the St Englias Hospital."

"What?"

"Your sister is in a stable condition but your parents are in a critical condition."

"No…" whispered Miranda.

Gordo came to the door just then.

"We can take you to the hospital now if you would like?" said the detective.

"Yes please. Gordo please come with me." 

"Of course Mira," he replied.

After quickly explaining the situation to Lizzie and Ethan the two left to the hospital. Lizzie was to get her family and Gordo's family to meet them there.

AN: Well there you go. Like it? Should I keep going or scrap it? It's your decision.

~ * Nahima * ~


End file.
